


That's All

by XVnot15



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVnot15/pseuds/XVnot15
Summary: A song fic set in my High Days and Holy Days verse.





	That's All

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine; I make no money from my scribbles. Go on and sue me if you must, I’ll enjoy reading femslash out loud in court. No really I would! 
> 
> A/N: Still doing everything out of order and in snippets, doh!! This is a section from what will be a longer fic and will eventually fit into my High Days and Holidays series that Light up the Night is part of. 
> 
> A/N: I never thought I’d do a song fic, but when I came across this song on you tube it could not be ignored and I knew it would perfectly fit the characterisations I’ve been going for in the High Days verse.

Miranda sipped from a chilled champagne glass, only the second she’d allowed herself thus far in the evening. It had been a long and eventful day, smiling to herself, she acknowledged it was one of the three most important days in her life, the other two being the day the twins were born and the day, more than five years before, when a certain brunette fashion disaster had appeared in her office and proceeded to upend her entire life. That day had led eventually, after an unfortunate detour, to this joyful celebration of her marriage to Andrea Sachs, rehabilitated fashion forward reporter and the love of her life.

 

Andrea had taken her breath away in the cream Versace gown Donatella had designed to compliment Miranda’s ivory and lace gown gifted by Valentino. When the younger woman had stepped under the Chuppah, veil and all, Miranda’s heart had nearly stopped at the beauty of her young bride. It was only Andrea’s arrival that had finally dispelled Miranda’s feeling of unease at the traditional Schul wedding, Chuppah and all that Andrea had persuaded her into. The feel of Andrea’s loving hands had grounded her and allowed her to enjoy the trappings of this newest reconnection to her past.

 

Smiling even more broadly she knew the memories of the day would be imprinted in her mind for the rest of her life. The gentle humour of her own surprised look and softly murmured _“Who are you?”_ when she lifted the veil to ensure she had the right bride, Andrea’s panicked squeak of “ _Ditto.”_ at the repeated vows before she gulped and remembered the words and the strange little struggle over who would break the glass before by unspoken agreement they both stamped the velvet bag in tandem to calls of joy and Mazel from the gathered guests.

 

Now here they were, hours later at the evening reception following on from the wedding breakfast. The evening event being attended by many more friends and colleagues than earlier in the day, several hundred people circulated in the large room. Andrea had disappeared from her side shortly after their announced entrance to the ball room and Miranda was making her way through the crowd slowly, pausing repeatedly to accept the well wishes of those she passed. When she noted the band taking their places beside the dance floor she scanned the crowd for her wife but found no trace of her. Distracted she gave a startled jump when Nigel buzzed her cheek with an air kiss.

 

“You look radiant Miranda, Congratulations.”

 

“Thank you Nigel.” She pulled back and looked him over. “I didn’t get a chance to say it earlier, but you’re looking rather radiant yourself.” Her blue eyes twinkled as her oldest friend preened under her praise.

 

“Yes well, Best Man to the Fashion Queen and all, couldn’t let you down could I.”

 

“You never have dearest.” Miranda’s voice had a catch in it as she spoke the words clearly inferencing her own failing in that regard. Nigel tutted quietly and squeezed her elbow in heartfelt absolution.

 

“Where has our Six disappeared to? You both came in and when I looked a moment later she was gone.”

 

“You do realise that Andrea hasn’t been a _six_ for more than six years now Dear.  And I have no idea where she is, but she’d better show up in the next few minutes.” She waved her hand toward the dance floor where the musicians were taking up their positions on the bandstand. “Our spotlight dance is about to begin.”

 

“I’ll see if I can find her for you.” He buzzed her cheek again and made his way into the crowd.

 

As Miranda moved toward the edge of the dance floor the lights in the room were dimmed and the bandstand was lit by a soft glow of muted spotlights and the bandleader stepped up to a central microphone. Miranda was starting to feel the snake of apprehension writhe in her belly when there was still no sign of Andrea. Visions of being left at the reception rather than the altar flitted through her mind before her confidence in her love for Andrea and the younger woman’s love for her chased them firmly away.

 

“Ladies and gentleman please be upstanding for the Mrs Priestly-Sachs and their spotlight dance.”

 

At the end of the announcement a piano and guitar began to play a gentle slow jazz overture and two spotlights lit up on opposite sides of the dance floor, one of them lit up a worried looking Miranda and the other remained heartbreakingly empty even as the soft voice of a woman humming joined the instruments playing the Nat King Cole classic. As the first line started to be sung the whole gathering gave a collective gasp of surprise when Andrea stepped into the empty spotlight.

_“I can only give you love that lasts forever…”_

 

Andrea had changed out of her wedding dress and now walked slowly toward her beloved wearing a wonderfully feminine and form fitting tuxedo complimented by a rich red bow tie and cummerbund and completed with 4 inch black Prada heels. Her arms hung freely at her sides as she sang into the headset microphone.

  
_“And a promise to be near each time you call,”_

 

Andrea looked adoringly into the blue eyes of her lover, her friend, her wife, indeed her very life and reached out her hand inviting Miranda to step onto the dance floor.

  
_“And the only heart I own  
For you and you alone,”_

 

Miranda took the offered hand and glided seamlessly into waiting arms just as Andrea smilingly sang the song’s refrain.

_“That's all, that's all.”_

 

Swaying to the soft cymbal riffs the two women were oblivious to the short burst of knowing chuckles that came from the Runway staff and associates at the lyrics. Andrea held Miranda slightly away from her body so she could continue to gaze lovingly at her while she sang the song she had chosen very carefully for this special wedding day gift. It wasn’t just the loving poke at Miranda’s most famous saying, but also the sentiment that expressed how Andrea had always felt that the gift of their love for each other was the most important thing in their relationship. The two brides stepped smoothly to the music, twirling and moving to the gentle beat a truly fairy tale image to the admiring crowd.

  
_“I can only give you country walks in springtime_  
And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall,  
And a love whose burning light

_Will warm the winter night,”_

_That's all, that's all.”_

  
Miranda gave a little gasp when Andy deftly swayed and dipped her during the refrain before pulling up and continuing the dance.

_“There are those, I am sure, that have told you  
They would give you the world for a toy._

_All I have are these arms to enfold you  
And a love time can never destroy.”_

 

Miranda’s eyes teared a little at the love shining from Andrea’s eyes and echoing in her voice. She reached up and brushed her knuckles over the cheek not blocked by the headset.

_“If you're wondering what I'm asking in return, dear,  
You'll be glad to know that my demands are small.”_

 

As the music rose for the crescendo Andrea pulled Miranda tightly to her and finished her declaration of love and commitment.

_“Say it's me that you'll adore  
For now and ever more,_

_  
That's all, that's all.”_

 

The music continued as Andrea pulled the headset off and hugged her face into Miranda’s neck, repeating the final stanza for Miranda’s ears only. The music drifted to an end and at Miranda’s gentle nudging Andrea raised her head so Miranda could see her face. The older woman straightened the slightly mussed hair where the headset had been and leaning in to a delicate ear to be heard over the sound of loud and enthusiastic applause echoing around them she whispered.

“Andrea, my darling Andrea. That’s Everything.”

Holding each other tightly the two began to sway to the next song as the others joined them on the dance floor, including Caroline and Cassidy who came and enveloped the couple into a group dance. Andrea pulled them closed and mentally agreed with her wife, it really was Everything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song "That's All" can be found on Youtube. Both the original by Nat King Cole And a great cover version by Michael Buble.


End file.
